


Dreamcatcher

by winterrain_18



Category: Cravity (Band), DRIPPIN (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: wooseong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrain_18/pseuds/winterrain_18
Summary: Because of you I didn't give up—because of you I kept up the fight and now seeing you do the same keeping your sworn promise, I couldn't be more proud.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	Dreamcatcher

_Cleared halls, emptied dance studios, abandoned vocal rooms—darkness that had long consumed the night sky, yet along the deemed corridors a tiny light reflected on the ground, there from the furthest room in the hall sat two shadows that silently hummed along to the melody of the night. With the rest to have fallen deep into slumber there they remained, side by side—words of no need the heart of one to be understood transparent in the eyes of the other._

His eyes fluttered open.

“Hyung you okay?”

To his side there stood one of the youngest, cracked a small smile he nodded to appease the younger—heart pounding as his mind reminded him of the lost thought he had.

“Yunseong hyung you’ve been spacing out a lot—more than usual, is everything really okay are you feeling sick?”

A wide smile now plastered on his face, the genuine concern of the younger broke through the lingering feeling of doubt in him. “I’m fine Junho-ya”

* * *

_“Hyung…“_

_“Hm?”_

_“Why did you come here?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“You told me becoming an idol wasn’t really your dream right?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“So, why?”_

_“Because I learned to love it”_

_“Eh?”_

_“You know I never really had a plan, and if I were to be honest this wasn’t exactly the life I pictured—never really had anything to hold on to, no plans, dreams, nothing. Then I came to Seoul, figured—why not give it a try though back then I honestly just didn’t want to see my mom cry, so I come—somehow along the way I learned to love it, suddenly I had something to look forward to, I found a dream to chase after—so I stayed.”_

_“Is that why you came here too?”_

_“Yeah—cause for the first time in my life I knew what I wanted and chasing after that felt great—I wake up every day knowing that every shot at this is worth the risk if it meant staying, if it meant I could continue to chase after that dream.”_

_“But what if you lose it?”_

The loud voices from the background snapped him from his thoughts.

“Yunseong-ah!”

His eyes wondering about—he seemed to have lost his self in the daydream once again.

“It’s your turn.”

There stood in front of him the oldest of them all, a hint of concern and worry evidently plastered on the older male’s face.

“Seong are you okay, are you feeling sick?”

As always he nodded and smiled assuring the older there was nothing to worry. “I’m fine Hyeop hyung, I’ll go in first.

* * *

_“Hyung…”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Didn’t you ever feel like quitting?”_

_“Silly of course I did, I didn’t want to do this to begin with remember? But like I said, somehow I ended up finding myself here—and that alone was worth the fight to stay right where I was.”_

_“But what if the reason runs out—what if it doesn’t seem worth the fight anymore?”_

A soft knock on the door could be heard from the side.

“Yunseong hyung are you there?”

The familiar voice of the younger awoke him. “Come in”

“Hyung you sure you don’t wanna come with me to see Jungmo hyung?”

Still lost in the moment blankly he stared into space as if he didn’t hear the question earning a chuckle from the younger that finally snapped him out of it. “Nah maybe next time, say hi to Jungmo for me.”

“Will do hyung, oh and Changuk hyung said he’ll be tagging along so I guess we’ll see you later."

With that the door slammed shut and the dorms were emptied, he was alone again—he stared at his phone contemplating, should he or should he not.

* * *

_“Hey hyung…”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Would things change if one of us was left behind?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Would things change if one of us doesn’t make it?”_

_“Silly of course not, I really wish that won’t happen—but in case it does—“_

The bedroom door swung open making him bolt out of bed forcibly.

“Hyung we’re late, we’re going to be in so much trouble!”

Staring blankly at the younger waiting for him to state the reason as to why he was yelling at him so early in the morning.

“Hyung could you get up already we’re late we have a shoot today remember!?”

Blinking, calm as he was or more like lost as he was—running his fingers through his hair eyes landing on his phone screen that read 4:30 A.M. he sighed. “Minseo its only 4:30 the shoot is at 8:00.”

“That’s what I said” Hyeop said walking into the room still groggy from sleep.

“Y’all are hopeless, it’s like you constantly deny that all of you are bunch of slowpokes”

He sighed once more. “We get it Minseo, we’re up.”

* * *

_“Congratulations hyung!”_

_“I-“_

_“Hey, stop crying I’m fine, we’ll be fine, everything is okay.”_

_“But you-“_

_“I’m fine hyung.”_

_“You’ll keep our promise right Petit?”_

“I sure will hyung” He whispered underneath his breath

“You said something hyung?” Junho asked as he stood nearest to him.

Shaking his head a bright smile plastered on his lips. “Nothing, you ready?”

“More than ever hyung!”

* * *

_“What if you lose it?”_

_“Then we’ll just make a new.”_

_**.**_

_“What if the reason runs out—what if it doesn’t seem worth the fight anymore?”_

_“Then we’ll just need to find another, something even worth more.”_

**_._ **

_“Would things change if one of us doesn’t make it?”_

_“I really wish that won’t happen but in case it does—let’s make both our dreams come true till the other can too.”_

_**.**_

_“Promise me you won’t stop here.”_

_“I promise hyung.”_

From the other side of the studio a hidden figure stood—his soft eyes reflecting that of a certain newly debuted idol.

****

**_DRIPPIN DEBUT SHOWCASE_ **

Lowering his head Wooseok smiled to himself. “You kept you promise after all, this hyung is proud of you”

“Congratulations on your debut Petit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
